degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-26507097-20150625232231
I love Miles. He is my favorite character. It breaks my heart to see how badly he is suffering. His father physically, verbally, and emotionally abuse him. His family constantly puts him down. He also has a mental illness that he pretty much can't help it. When Miles starting dating Maya you can see how happy he was. He was truly in love with her. During the summer it was obvious that the only he went out with Zoe was to make Maya jealous. Maya was the only person that understood how Miles felt and Maya was the only person the Miles can rely on. Now moving on to Zig. We all knew Zig like Maya from day 1 and of course he would try to pull some shit to try get Maya's attention. Even though Miles felt threatened by Zig he did try to be friend with for Maya sake but, after Zig told Miles that he was fuck Maya straight to his face, Miles did what he had to do. Now Miles didn't lie about drugs being in Zig's locker he just ASSUMED there was drugs in his locker. About the gun situation. After fighting with Zig, Miles was pretty much at his breaking point. Miles pretty much told Zig that he wasn't the one to mess with. Moving on to the party and trial. Okay after finding out about his dad cheating on his mom, Miles threw the party just to get back at him. After snapping at Maya, knowing what his dad would do after he found out about the party. Thinking everything was over for him, he decided to kiss a drunken Zoe. Just a second before that kiss happened Winston shows and tells Miles he's making a big mistake which causes Miles to run back to Maya's house to talk and work things out. At Zoe's trial Miles tries to convince Winston to lie about nearly kissing Zoe. If Maya found out the near-kiss he knew he would. Unfortunately, Winston didn't lie, and Maya broke up with Miles again. Moving on to the Triles bullshit. It was obvious that Tristan was nothing more than a rebound to Miles while Tristan used Milesas a way to "get back" at Maya and really didn't give a damn how Miles treated him. Now all of the sudden Triatan dumbass finally realized that Miles has a problem. He does an intervention about Miles weed problem all for Miles snap at Tristan for how pathetic and desperate he is. After telling Tristan's ass off, I loved how Miles drove Maya to her doctor because unlike most people today they would've just drove off. I also loved how he waited for Maya. I think the reason he waited on Maya was to spend less time with his dad and smokes his weed to just dull his pain. So driving Maya home, Maya notices that Miles is high and tries to get Miles to pull over but instead Miles accidentally hits Dallas car. Maya constantly tries to get Miles to go back but Miles says he can't because of his dad found out about him DUI only God knows what he'll do to him. Next episode both Maya and Miles lie to Miles father about getting into a car accident. At school Miles is high and tells Dallas (thinking it's his father) that he hit his car and that he is a terrible father. So Maya learns that she can't help Miles if he isn't ready to help himself. Miles apologizes to Maya about what he put her through and thanks her for helping him out in the situation. Although Miles father interrupts him and angrily tell Miles to get in the car and Miles has a depressed look on his face. In Hero vs. Villain, we learned that Miles still has feelings for Maya because he stares at her down hall when Tristan learns this he breaks up with Miles. In Firestarter (2) to Miles really touched my heart in this episode. Fed up with all the abuse his dad put him through, Miles decided to hit his dad. Knowing that if he hit his dad he would turn out to be just like him. Miles even put his safety before his siblings and was willing to move out away from his family just so he wouldn't be the problem . Miles set a picture of his father on fire throw the picture down and stars a huge fire. During the fire Miles does everything he can to find Frankie. At the end after Frankie get saved from the fire she, Miles, and Hunter all stand up to their father and leave but not before Miles tells she cans whenever she feels she needs to. I love Miles. He's not perfect, he makes mistakes and he learns how to own up to it. The only reason he acts out is because he feels ignored and needs someone in his life to help him. Hopefully he does gets the help he needs. I love you Miles and I always will and nothing is going to change that.